


Dear kid dork, from boy wonder

by Bunnyward41



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyward41/pseuds/Bunnyward41
Summary: Robin writes a letter to Kid flash





	Dear kid dork, from boy wonder

Dear Wally, kid dork 

Rise and shine and welcome to the land of the living. Today you were let out of the hospital your uncle and aunt wanted to be with you, so I sent you this letter.

I love you and need you in my life. Those two months you spent in the hospital after what happened was the worst time of my life even more horrible than watching my parents die. 

The world is great and if you die we wouldn't be able to prank Roy, Bats and the rest of the league, we wouldn't be able to kick butt together, play video games, watch movies, dance randomly, try strange foods, eat ice cream, have late night talks, star gaze, take silly photos, eat Alfred cookies why would you want to give up Alfred cookies.

I know your parents and aunt and uncle have different ideas of what to do with your life that's different from your ideas. With your parents wanting you to become a doctor, your uncle wants you to do physics, how they want you to get good grades to accomplish these tasks, along with being kid flash. I know your parents want you to be perfect. 

You must've felt a lot of pressure to become that perfect when their idea of perfect was different, the complete opposite of your perfectness, how they pictured doctor, married to a beautiful wife, has two children and lives in a big house.......while you wanted to be a journalist spending your life with the one, just enjoying life.

You my friend are full of life, I think the best way to describe you would be that your lighting in a bottle, having all that energy trapped and confined by the expectations of others when you could reach your true potential by breaking free from it. But I guess you couldn't find a way to escape that's why you jumped in front of that truck. 

I've should've guessed something like this would happen after seeing the burns on your wrist I just brushed it off like it wasn't important, I was an idiot but I'm not going to fail you again because you never failed me you were always their smiling ignoring your own problems so you could be there for me. 

But I'm going to be there when you need me. Your my best friend no matter how idiotic and messed up you are you make me happy l hope I can do the same for you.

Love from your friend Robin.

_____________________________________________

(Messages)

*To Robin from Wally*

Don’t leave me!

*To Wally from Robin* 

I won’t. I love you!

*To Robin from Wally*

I...love you too!


End file.
